Silent Celebrations
by InspiredByWords
Summary: As the castle celebrates the turn of the New Year, there are two people missing. They share a moment of tenderness and care together in the place they call their own.


A/N: Harry Potter and franchise belongs to J.K. Rowling, unfortunately not to me. Please don't sue!

Silent Celebrations

It was New Year's Eve and the whole castle seemed to be alive with happiness and joy. Every year Dumbledore insisted that Hogwarts held a New Year's party for all those who had stayed at the school over the Christmas break, insisting that it was just keeping with tradition and that they would have celebrated the turn of the New Year if they had been at home, so it should be no different because they are at school.

Around each corner were banners and ribbons and the paintings were awake at this time, rather than sleeping in their painted world, which would have been the norm if it had not been the New Year.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had all unusually returned to the castle after Christmas Day, which they all spent at the Burrow. They were the only sixth year Gryffindor's who had returned over the break and there was only a few first and second years from the courageous house who had stayed.

They were all sitting in the common room, away from the celebrations which were occurring in the Great Hall. They intended to spend some time in quiet together as best friends before heading down to join the main celebrations before the clock struck midnight and a new year began. "So, Hermione, have you got any New Year resolutions planned yet?" inquired Ron, trying to strike up a conversation with the unusually quiet Hermione (considering her nose was not deep in a book).

"Yes, actually. To survive it with you two."

"Come on, 'Mione, you know we will! What's that supposed to mean?" asked Harry with slight trepidation in hid voice

"I'm only being realistic, Harry. I mean, really? You didn't think Dumbledore was preparing you for nothing, did you? Soon enough you're going to have to leave here and join the battle for real, and we're both going to be coming with you," she replied, calmly, while looking at Ron for reassurance.

"Uh, yeah mate, we've got your back."

At this, Harry stood with a look of anger etched on his face. "No!" he screamed, pacing the floor. "This is about me, nobody else. I won't have you two put in danger for something which I have to end!"

Ron suddenly jumped out of his seat too, looking like the strong, powerful young man he had started to grow up to be. "You think this is all about you, mate? You think after everything we have done for you, you can just go and do this on your own? As if. This war is a whole lot bigger than just you, get that into your head. Now come on, we best head down to the celebrations before Dumbledore sends a search party of elves for us. What would they say if the 'Golden Trio' didn't make it to see the turn of the year?" Ron's speech began to quieten as he reached the end, patting Harry on the back as he came down from his high horse.

As the two boys heading out of the common room together, they did not realise that Hermione was not in fact following them as they expected. Instead, she stayed where she was sitting and stared into the fire which was crackling away. Her mind began to drift and she wondered how she was going to help Harry when she didn't even know what he was dealing with.

She looked to the clock, it said 11:38pm. 22 minutes until it is a new year. 22 minutes closer to the time where we have to leave and face the world together. 22 minutes which she wanted to spend in her favourite spot.

Many people thought her favourite spot in Hogwarts would be in the library, but they were wrong. When she felt the need to get some air and clear her mind, Hermione always found herself heading to the Astronomy Tower where she could look out across the Scottish Highlands and let her thoughts flow with the wind.

Tonight she needed to clear her mind. She needed to be able to have a fresh outlook on the year ahead. She needed something to give her hope. Hermione needed a rock.

Severus Snape hated the festive season for a reason. He didn't get his peace and quiet. It was full of do-gooders and well-wishers who were out to make his solitude difficult. He didn't want to hear the happiness in the pupils' voices which he tried so hard to take away from them for at least a few hours each week where they had to endure him as their Professor. He wanted to hear silence. He was comfortable with silence.

He prowled the corridors of the castle, trying to get away from the happiness he heard. It wasn't that he didn't like people who were happy. He was sometimes more jealous of them. He craved somebody he could call his own. Somebody who wouldn't give up on him. He was a difficult man, but somewhere out there, his woman was waiting. She needed him too.

Hermione was leaning on the railings of the Astronomy Tower with her eyes closed, letting her thoughts and worries flow away with the wind. She felt at peace. She never heard him approach.

"I am quite surprised, Miss Granger, to find you here on a night like this..." he whispered into her ear. She gasped as she felt his breath tickle the back of her neck, and a shiver ran through her body. He had no idea what his voice did to her – it turned her legs to jelly. She gripped the railings to stop her legs from giving way. He did not move from his spot behind her, but instead placed an arm on either side on hers and blocked her in from behind.

"And why would that be, Professor?" she questioned, trying to regain some confidence in her voice. He smirked as he heard the slight tremble in her voice.

"Well...the brains of the 'Golden Trio' isn't celebrating a new year. I am perplexed..."

"What is there to celebrate, sir? Enlighten me," she replied, sarcasm dripping from her voice. He was all of a sudden shocked by her boldness towards him.

"You, Miss Granger, are going to conquer the world. There is nothing you can not do. Don't ever forget that..." Severus was shocked to find himself complimenting her, but beneath the sarcasm of her previous comment he knew how she felt. She was scared. The world faced her, and she didn't know where to go, "you are a strong witch and do not ever believe any different. Do you promise me?" he asked, turning Hermione to face him while still holding his grip on the railings on either side of her. He saw her eyes widen as he progressed through his speech. She was probably so gob smacked that behind the dark Potions Master there was in fact a normal man there, wanting her to be safe.

"Y-yes, Professor. But, can I ask you something?"

"Of course Miss Granger."

"First, can you call me Hermione?"

"Ask away, _Hermione... _and since you have allowed me the privilege of calling you by your first name, you may also call me by mine, as long as we are alone,"he said, allowed her name to roll of his tongue. He saw some kind of weakness flash across her eyes before they once again become a blank canvas.

"Why are you telling me this? I thought you hated me..." she asked him.

"Of course I do not hate you Hermione. I merely have to show a certain façade in the presence of my snakes. You will understand soon enough, don't you worry. You are the brightest witch I have known since...well, ever," he told her with the utmost sincerity.

"Thank you Pro..._Severus_!" she exclaimed, while realising that her effort in his lessons in attempts to be noticed and to gain the respect of the Potions Master was a waste, since he already appeared to hold a large amount of respect for her.

"You are welcome, Hermione. Now if you may, would you like to see the firework display here or go and join your friends?"

"If it's okay with you Severus, I'd like to stay up here. It is the one place I feel at one with the world around me. Plus, I don't especially feel up to celebrating with Harry and Ron this time..."

"Do not worry, it is fine with me."

At that, they sat side by side on the Astronomy Tower with their legs dangling off the edge and they just pondered what the future was to hold for both of them. Severus began to wonder how different his life would be come this time next year, and whether he would still be here.

They heard the clock begin it's final countdown until the new year and the chants of the celebrating faculty and pupils down far below.

"Ten!"

"Nine!"

"Eight!"

"Seven!"

"Six!"

Severus turned to face Hermione and studied her face as she looked out across the highlands.

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

She turned to face him, as she could feel him studying her. She smiled slightly.

"Two!"

"One!"

And as the fireworks erupted and lit up the sky, Severus' lips came crashing down on Hermione's in a moment of passion. She whimpered at his touch, and as his calloused fingers lightly grazed her bare arms, goosebumps appeared. Not because of the cold air, but because of the electricity formed when he touched her. After a few moments of kissing between the two, he pulled away and saw her eyes had a slightly glazed appearance.

"Happy New Year Hermione," he said, before placing his robes around her shoulders and pulling her into another embrace.


End file.
